1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light guide that guides light that enters through a light incident surface and emits light through a front surface, and a lighting apparatus including such a light guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light guide that receives light from a light source through a side surface and emits light through a front surface and a lighting apparatus including such a light guide are conventionally known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H5-107542).